


The Desk

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [12]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 69-ing, F/F, Just porn really, NSFW, Really take it as a warning this time people, Smut, So much sin..., Strap-Ons, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twelfth part of my smutty series and things are heating up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> So, last week I got a bunch of smutty prompts, which I combined to form this very smutty piece.  
> Welcome to Sin Week! (which should have been last week but I had people over and once you read it you can understand why I could not write this in front of them.)
> 
> I would advise taking a cold shower WHILE reading it, so enjoy!

Rose tapped her pen on the desk as she mentally calculated how much she could change the invoice without arousing suspicion from their investors. Emilio would never think to double check her work so she could probably get away with doing much more than she did now. But the always money-hungry investors seemed to turn over every penny twice, so she had to make her spending seem reasonable so nobody could question her on it.

So far, no one had batted an eye that there was a subcontractor working in the hotel that hadn’t been hired by any of their contractors, or that there was a lot of time more time spent on building the foundation of the building than there should be at this stage in the project. But not abnormal enough for anyone to think anything off it.

As far as her plans went, this one had been going off without a hitch. Well, there was one tiny thing hanging over her head by a thin thread, ready to snap at any moment and crash her plan into the ground. But it was more of a personal problem than anything else.

She was still sleeping with Luisa behind everyone’s back, and after the complete failure to stop seeing each other the last time they tried, Rose doubted if there was anything that could keep them apart. Her own willpower hadn’t been enough, and that was usually all it took.

Thinking about Luisa was not making the mental additions with hundreds of thousands of dollars any easier, but once Luisa was on her mind, it was hard to get rid of her.

Luisa permeated herself into anything she did during the day, not to mention at night, and while distracting as hell, she also quite liked thinking of Luisa, for a variety of reasons.

She briefly considered sending Luisa a text to see if she wanted to meet later for lunch, but she was certain Luisa was busy, and she really couldn’t take the time off for a long lunch herself either.

Emilio was, somewhere, this week. She didn’t particularly care where he was, just as long as he was not here and there was no risk of him walking in on them.

She pulled open one of the drawers in the desk, hoping to find a differently colored pen. She needed to make some notes, both for her legitimate job and her other one. But she couldn’t find any. Emilio’s desk was fairly poorly stocked and she didn’t know why she still worked behind it. She smiled to herself as she found a red pen between some old newspapers, at least she wouldn’t have to get up to find one now.

She was just regaining her focus, letting go of all the distracting thoughts thinking about Luisa had brought forth, when there was a knock on her door.

She hoped it would just be Rafael, she could give him some meaningless task and get back to work. An investor checking up on her would be harder to get rid of quickly. The board had been skeptical of her appointment, whispering of nepotism behind her back. Saying she only got the job because she was married to Emilio, which was completely true. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t more than qualified for it.

‘Come in,’ she said, not looking up from her paperwork, whoever it was would have to wait until she was finished with this.

She had expected to hear the universally impatient sign of someone clearing their throat to get her attention, not to click of the key being turned in the lock.

She looked up but only caught a flash of dark hair and a blue dress before Luisa sat down in her lap, trapping her in the chair.

She didn’t have time to say anything as Luisa tangled her hands in her hair and pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

Rose was having some trouble figuring out exactly what was happening right now, but Luisa’s tongue was in her mouth so it didn’t take long for Rose’s hands to find Luisa’s sides to pull her even closer against her.

As they kissed, Rose forgot that she was supposed to be doing other things and reverted back to her earlier distracting thoughts. Which weren’t just thoughts anymore.

She moaned softly as Luisa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her fingers digging into Luisa’s sides as she let Luisa kiss her breathless.

Luisa was always a welcome distraction, even without prior warning like today, and even if she really had to go back to work. But instead of telling Luisa that, the only thing that left her mouth after Luisa pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck was ‘wow’.

‘I. Missed. You,’ Luisa said, punctuating each word with another openmouthed kiss to her neck.

‘You saw me yesterday. Actually, you saw me this morning,’ Rose sighed happily, working her hands up underneath Luisa’s shirt. She had left Luisa’s apartment very early that morning after making Luisa scream her name into a pillow multiple times.

‘You left,’ Luisa pouted. ‘And I wasn’t done with you yet.’ She smirked as she reached back to grab something from her bag.

Rose felt her mouth go dry as she saw the harness dangling from Luisa’s fingertip. Suddenly feeling very bad that she had left after Luisa had fallen asleep. Because she really could not keep quiet when Luisa decided to fuck her with a strap-on, and now they were in her office, well, Emilio’s office, instead of the privacy of Luisa’s apartment and she _really_ could not do this here.

‘Luisa…’ Rose said, her voice not sounding as firm as she wanted to.

‘Yes?’ Luisa said innocently, starting to undo the buttons of Rose’s blouse, the dildo resting on the desk behind them, just visible over Luisa’s shoulder.

‘Please,’ Rose moaned, her eyes falling closed as Luisa softly starting kissing a trail down the newly created V of her blouse.

As soon as Luisa had undone all the buttons of her blouse, she eased off Rose’s lap, pulling her up with her by the lapels of her shirt.

Rose followed mindlessly, she would have walked into the hallway with her hair a total mess and her blouse open like that if Luisa had led her there.

Thankfully, Luisa just pushed her back against the side of the desk, pulling her blouse away from her shoulders and softly brushing her lips over her naked skin.

‘Undress, please,’ Luisa smiled, brushing her hands up Rose’s sides before taking a step back, sitting down in the desk chair and crossing her legs, making her dress rise up higher on her thighs.

Rose swallowed, hard. Luisa was exuding power and confidence and while this was nothing new, Luisa was usually in control in the bedroom (or office in this case) her posture and sly grin made Rose blush slightly.

Rose struggled to keep eye contact with Luisa, her darkened gaze was so intense and hungry she wanted to look away, but she knew Luisa wouldn’t want that. So she kept her eyes on Luisa as she undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the ground at her feet. She then skimmed the tips of her fingers lightly over her sides as she moved to the zipper of her skirt, still holding eye contact. She gingerly stepped out of the skirt as it pooled around her ankles, kicking it to the side so she was only left in a black thong and her heels.

She hooked her thumbs around the thin band of her underwear, ready to get rid of that too when Luisa put up her hand, silently telling her to stop.

‘Turn around,’ she said as she stood up.

Rose bit her lip and did as she was told, putting her hands flat on the cool surface of the desk.

She could feel the warmth of Luisa’s body behind her before she actually touched her.

Luisa lightly scratched her nail up Rose’s spine, making her shiver in response.

She curled her fingers on the table and closed her eyes as Luisa slowly started to caress her sides, getting higher with each pass until her knuckles lightly brushed against her breasts.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Luisa said softly, kissing her shoulder. ‘And so responsive,’ she added, her breath hot on Rose’s ear, raising goosebumps all over her body.

Rose whimpered as Luisa palmed her breasts.

‘Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me to bend you over this is desk and fuck you until you can’t walk straight for _days,_ ’ Luisa husked into her ear, rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

‘I want you to,’ Rose said. ‘Please fuck me.’ Her voice breathless and barely more than a whisper, that is how much Luisa’s actions had already affected her.

‘Good,’ Luisa said and Rose could hear the smirk in her voice. ‘Now turn around,’ she said, taking a step back to give Rose the space to move.

The contrast between the two of them, of who was in control, was even clearer to Rose now. Luisa was still fully dressed, not a hair out of place, while she was completely naked except for her heels, her hair was mussed and her face and chest were flushed.

‘Undress me,’ Luisa said, her sly smile not wavering.

Rose stepped into Luisa’s space and willed her hands not to shake as she started undoing the top button of her blouse. But she was too far gone already and her trembling fingers took too long to get Luisa out of her clothes for both of their liking.

Luisa caught her by her wrists, bringing them to her lips to kiss the insides softly. Luisa put Rose’s hands on her shoulders as she stepped closer, pressing her body fully against Rose’s as she kissed her hungrily.

As they kissed, Luisa undid the buttons of her own blouse. Rose only brushing it away from her body as it billowed loosely around her shoulders.

Her hands drifted down from Luisa’s shoulders to her back as she undid the clasp of her bra. She watched with her usual ravenous attention as the garment fell away and revealed Luisa’s breasts to her completely. She ran her thumb softly over Luisa’s nipples, earning her a soft gasp from her lover.

Luisa let Rose massage her breasts as she undid the zipper of her skirt, when she was just left in her underwear she caught Rose by the wrists again.

‘Later,’ she said, her commanding posture returning as she guided Rose’s hands to the edge of the desk until her left one brushed against the silicon shaft of the dildo Rose had momentarily forgotten about.

Luisa smirked as she grabbed one of the straps of the harness. ‘Want to help me with this?’

Rose nodded, taking the harness from Luisa and kneeling in front of her.

Luisa put a steadying hand on Rose’s shoulder as she stepped into the harness, tracing Rose’s collarbones as Rose fastened the straps around her hips.

Once everything was secure and in its proper place, Rose got back up on her feet.

Luisa immediately pressed flush against her, the strap-on pressing against Rose’s stomach sending another flood of arousal down between her legs.

Rose moaned into the kiss as Luisa pressed her firmer against the desk, the edge of the hard wood digging into her ass. She was suddenly reminded of Luisa’s earlier promise to bent her over it and fuck her hard, and the thought made her shiver with excitement once again.

But Luisa didn’t seem to be in any hurry, running her hands softly over her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach. Sometimes curling her fingers to rake her nails across it instead.

Rose arched her back when Luisa dipped one hand down between her legs, circling her clit.

‘Luisa…’ Rose moaned, squeezing Luisa’s biceps. She needed her inside her now.

‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ Luisa said, bringing her fingers to her lips to suck them clean. ‘But I don’t think that is going to be a problem.’ She grinned as she tasted some of Rose’s copious arousal. She suddenly abandoned the slow, tender caresses and spun Rose around and pressed her down on the top of the desk with a firm hand between her shoulder blades.

Rose gasped as her naked skin came into contact with the cool wood of the desk. Luisa was going to fuck on Emilio’s desk in the middle of a work day and Rose couldn’t be happier about it.

‘Is this what you wanted?’ Luisa said, scratching a finger down her spine before leaning in, her nipples brushing against Rose’s back, causing the both of them to moan softly.

‘Yes,’ Rose said breathlessly.

‘You’ll have to stay quiet,’ Luisa whispered, her breath hot on the back of Rose’s neck.

Rose nodded, she couldn’t find the words she needed to answer as Luisa had started swirling the head of the strap-on through her folds, gathering some of the moisture there before lining the toy up with her entrance.

Rose bucked her hips back, she needed this, ever since Luisa had put the toy on the table, she had been waiting for this moment.

Luisa trailed her hands down her back before settling on her hips, pressing one last kiss on her shoulder before pushing into Rose with one fluid movement.

Rose knew she had to stay quiet, but she couldn’t help the low moan that escaped her as Luisa was finally inside her, filling her so wonderfully.

Luisa halted for a few seconds to let Rose get used to the intrusion before starting a rhythm with fast upstrokes and much slower down strokes, driving Rose absolutely crazy within a few thrusts.

She searched for something to hold onto as Luisa kept thrusting into her, filling her completely and hitting every spot inside of her just right.

The first time Luisa had brought up using a strap-on, Rose had asked what Luisa would get out of it. Luisa couldn’t feel the strap-on as she fucked her with it, and it was very unlikely that Luisa would come while using it.

Luisa had smiled and told her she liked having her hands free to do other things, and that she didn’t have to feel the strap-on to see how much Rose it enjoyed it. And that turned her on. So it really was a mutually enjoyable experience whenever Luisa decided to bring out the toy.

‘Rose,’ Luisa groaned, her fingers digging into Rose’s hips as she sped up her thrusts. ‘You. Have. To. Be. Quiet,’ she panted.

And Rose knew she should, they were at work, the walls weren’t that thick and this was a _really_ bad position to be caught in. But she couldn’t help it, Luisa was too good at this and no matter what she tried, she could not censor the loud moans and gasps and curses that passed her lips with every thrust. The obscene sound of their skin slamming together wasn’t helping either.

Rose wanted to scream in frustration when Luisa slowed down.

‘Please don’t stop,’ Rose moaned, pressing her forehead against the desk as she bit her lip, trying to keep quiet. She really didn’t want Luisa to stop. Ever.

And thankfully Luisa didn’t stop, instead doing the opposite, she pried her right hand off Rose’s hip and snaked it down to the front of her body to rub her clit while she fucked her.

Rose tried to swallow her scream at the combined sensations of Luisa fucking her like this and failed miserably. She was so close and it felt so good and she just couldn’t help it.

Luisa realized it was useless telling Rose to stay quiet in this situation, she knew all Rose’s tells and knew she was standing on the precipice of what promised to be a very powerful orgasm. So she clasped her free hand over Rose’s mouth as she circled Rose’s clit once more and thrust all the way into her.

Rose was very grateful for the placement of Luisa’s hands, both of them, because her scream as she came would have been heard through the whole hotel otherwise.

Luisa kept very still, letting Rose recover from her orgasm for a bit before she pulled out. Stroking Rose’s back and sides softly, whispering sweet nothings as the stars started to fade from behind Rose’s eyelids.

Her whole body felt boneless and every movement from Luisa result in a tiny shift of the toy still buried deep inside her and send another wave of pleasure through her body.

Luisa leant down to kiss the top of Rose’s spine before she very carefully pulled out.

Rose groaned at the loss and immediately missed it as she pushed herself up on her elbows, her body still shaking a little as she turned around, leaning heavily against the desk as her legs weren’t working quite yet.

Luisa was working on undoing the buckles on the harness, making it fall to the ground before stepping closer to kiss Rose.

Rose gently stroked the indents the harness had made in Luisa’s skin with the tips of her fingers.

‘That was amazing,’ Rose sighed, resting her forehead against Luisa’s.

‘You’re amazing,’ Luisa whispered, starting a trail of kisses down Rose’s chest.

Rose knew Luisa hadn’t come yet and she really wanted to change that, but not here. She wanted to be able to be as loud as she wanted.

‘Luisa, not here. Come upstairs with me,’ Rose said, trying to stand on her own two legs but as she pushed away from the desk she started to sway dangerously on her feet. It seemed she hadn’t completely recovered yet.

Luisa caught her by her elbows. ‘Are you sure you can make it upstairs?’ She grinned as she nuzzled the crook of Rose’s neck softly, very charmingly trying to get Rose to agree to stay here instead of making the trip upstairs, which would take up precious time Luisa wanted to spend naked.

‘You can’t walk and you look like someone just gave you the best orgasm of your life,’ Luisa said smugly.

‘Not the best one of my life,’ Rose murmured, playing with the ends of Luisa’s hair.

‘Okay, I’m a little offended by that,’ Luisa pouted.

‘I’m sure you can do better, it’s still early,’ Rose grinned, patting Luisa’s cheek teasingly. ‘And don’t worry, you still gave me the best orgasm of my life.’

‘I guess that means I just have to try harder,’ Luisa said, her hand drifting down Rose’s stomach to gently circle her clit, but Rose was still so sensitive she jumped from the contact.

‘Not here,’ she hissed, pushing Luisa backwards a bit, trying to create some distance. ‘Let’s just go upstairs, where we can be as loud as we want,’ she added, giving Luisa a sly smile.

‘What are we waiting for then?’ Luisa smiled, bending over to pick some of their discarded clothes of the ground.

Luisa helped Rose dress as she still wasn’t really in control of the fine motor skills needed to fasten the buttons on her blouse.

‘You still look like someone just gave you a _great_ orgasm.’ Luisa smiled as she wiped some of her lipstick from Rose’s neck.

Rose sighed, running a hand through her hair. ‘I know.’ She picked her bag up from the floor and searched for a hairclip.

Luisa was busy straightening up the office as Rose pinned up her hair, making it harder to spot the dented curls and matted tangles Luisa’s fingers had so thoughtfully provided earlier.

Rose looked at the desk, thinking that she would never be able to work at it again without getting flashback of what had just transpired on top of it.

‘That’s better,’ Luisa smiled, cleaning the strap-on with a tissue before dropping in back in her bag, smiling sultrily at Rose, who felt her mouth go dry once again.

They really needed to get out of here or she might just go for a second round on top of that desk, taking all the consequences for granted.

Rose squeezed her thighs together as Luisa came up behind her, pressing fully against her to whisper into her ear.

‘You sure you want to go upstairs?’ she husked, cupping Rose’s breasts over her shirt.

‘Yes,’ Rose said, swallowing hard as she batted Luisa’s hands away.

On the way up to her suite, Luisa was making it _very_ obvious that leaving the office had been a bad idea. There were a lot of casual touches and lingering glances as they rode the elevator up to the top floor.

Rose was certain they would be making out if it wasn’t for the other passengers that had so obnoxiously entered the elevator.

Luisa’s hand had started on the small of her back, but with each floor they went up, Luisa’s hand had drifted lower and lower and it was now firmly on her ass. And while Luisa might be able to straight-face this, Rose wasn’t really doing as well.

So as soon as they reached her floor, Rose stalked out of the elevator, needing to get her hands on Luisa as soon as possible. Luisa followed her closely.

As soon as they were inside with the door safely closed their lips were upon each other’s once again.

Somehow, the brief interlude in the elevator had made the tensions run even higher than before, and Rose was already stripping Luisa of her blouse two feet away from the door. She had wanted to do this in bed, but she knew they weren’t going to make it. She needed Luisa now.

She kneeled in front Luisa, tugging her skirt down her legs instead of undoing the zipper all the way.

Luisa pulled the clip out of her hair and ran her fingers through it, messing it up even further.

Rose smiled as she kissed the skin just above Luisa’s panties, starting to drag it down her legs before Luisa put a stop to it.

‘What are you doing?’ Rose asked. ‘You already had your turn. I want to taste you.’

‘Well, I want to taste you too,’ Luisa smirked, lowering down to the floor as she pushed Rose onto her back. ‘And I am not going to wait.’

Rose raised an eyebrow before the meaning of Luisa’s words settled in and she matched Luisa’s smirk.

Luisa finished stripping while Rose got rid of her own clothes for the second time that day.

Luisa grinned as she kissed her before crawling down her body, nipping lightly at her skin before placing a soft kiss on her pubic bone, her arms resting just to the side of Rose’s hips.

Rose grabbed Luisa’s hips and pulled her center down towards her mouth so she could _finally_ taste her.

Luisa moaned and it only spurred Rose on more. She circled Luisa’s clit with just the tip of her tongue, lightly flicking against it, listing to Luisa’s moans and gasps.

Luisa enjoyed it for a while before she too started off with a broad lick to Rose’s center.

‘Luisa, fuck,’ Rose moaned, she was still very sensitive from her earlier orgasm and she doubted she could hold out long. But she couldn’t let Luisa get two over on her so she tried to ignore her own steadily building pleasure in favor of granting Luisa her release.

Soon, the only sounds they could hear were their own moans of pleasure as they tried to make the other come before they themselves did. Luisa trying to make Rose come even harder than before, and Rose trying to get Luisa to that point first. But as there were no real losers in this competition, Rose eventually gave in. She was so close and she could tell it wouldn’t take much more for Luisa to come as well.

‘I- I’m going to come,’ Rose whispered, arching her back a bit as Luisa took her clit between her lips.

‘Good,’ Luisa panted. ‘Because I can’t hold out much longer. You’re too good at this. Fuuuck,’ she moaned as Rose drew little crosses and figure-8’s on Luisa’s clit, knowing it would make Luisa course to climax even faster.

Rose still came first, but just by a couple of seconds. She screamed Luisa’s name as her nerve endings ignited and she saw stars for the second time that day.

The first coherent thought that coursed through her head as she recovered was that she was very glad they hadn’t done this in the office. Firstly, because they both had been very loud, even Luisa, who had always been better at keeping quiet, had been yelling ‘fuck’, ‘oh god’ and ‘Rose’ at an alarming volume. And secondly, because the hardwood floor in the office wouldn’t have been as comfortable as the carpet in her hotel room.

When Rose could feel her limbs again and the stars had cleared from her vision, she searched for Luisa’s hand beside her, tangling their fingers together when she found it.

‘Hey,’ she said, her voice hoarse from the screaming.

‘Hey,’ Luisa said, and Rose could hear the smile in her also hoarse voice. ‘So that one had to be up there _at least,_ ’ Luisa said, squeezing her hand.

Rose laughed. ‘Yeah, it was pretty good,’ she smiled. She found Luisa’s need to give her a great orgasm quite endearing. If only all her bed-partners had been this interested in her pleasure…

‘Pretty good?’ Luisa said, feigning offence.

‘Really fucking good,’ Rose smiled. ‘But not the best one.’

‘So what _is_ the best one?’ Luisa sighed, letting go of Rose’s hand as she propped herself up on her elbows, slowly turning around only to collapse right next to Rose.

‘One of the first you gave me. I can’t remember which as I was sort of out of it after the 4th orgasm,’ she grinned, turning onto her side so she could look at Luisa.

Luisa smiled at her, reaching out to stroke some hair out of Rose’s face, tucking it behind her ear.

‘I am sure I can do better than that,’ she grinned, throwing her leg over Rose’s hips. ‘It is very disappointing that all this practice hasn’t made me better.’

Rose smiled. Luisa could give her all the orgasms in the world, but nothing would be better than their first night together. Because that Fourth of July, she had fallen in love for the first time in her life. But she couldn’t tell Luisa that. So instead she smiled wider and leant in to kiss Luisa.

‘You can always try,’ she grinned, watching as Luisa’s eyes started to sparkle mischievously. ‘It is still early after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> So much sin and on Easter no less. I need Jesus...
> 
> See you next week for more sin! It will probably be Saturday again. But I can't make any promises.
> 
> If you liked it, consider leaving a comment, if you want to send me your priest's phone number shoot me a message on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always thanks for reading, prompts are still very welcome. SHARE THE SIN!


End file.
